A capacitive touch-sensing panel which locates a touch point by sensing a capacitance change on the panel has become a mainstream in the touch-sensing field. With increasing requirements on performance of a capacitive touch-sensing panel, e.g. capacitance-sensing speed, there are still some technical problems to be solved. A prior art, PCT Patent Publication WO2009/090534, discloses measurement of a capacitance difference by balancing capacitive impedance. In the prior art, however, it generally needs to adjust impedance combinations several times to make one capacitance measurement. The measuring means is inefficient and inflexible, and the capacitance-sensing speed is still unsatisfactory.